Blood moon
by Peachilein
Summary: Having been snatched away from the only person who had loved him and given her own life to protect him, his unknown murderer instinct awoke, claiming revenge. Sorrowfully, his actions marked that night with a blood moon he never would forget.


**Disclaimer:** InuYasha  & Co. don't belong to me. This story and all others in my profile were written by myself. This is just a translation from its original language: Spanish.

 **Original title in Spanish:** Luna de sangre (available in my profile).

 **A/N:** I want to thank my Beta reader **InuBunnygirl** for her time and kind help in checking grammar and structural mistakes. I hope to continue working with you in future translations (if you don't mind).

 **._.*-*._.*-*._.*-*._.*-*._.**

 _Having been snatched away from the only person who had loved him and given her own life to protect him, his unknown murderer instinct awoke, claiming revenge. Sorrowfully, his actions marked that night with a blood moon he never would forget._

 **Blood moon**

Dragging his feet, he aimlessly advanced along the path. His little body was still shaking because of the recent events. His disturbed mind only showed him blurred fragments of the past hours, before he lost control of his body and mind.

" _Mommy, I'm scared…," He said, clinging tightly to his mother's clothes._

" _Don't be scared, my darling, I'll protect you," She assured, hiding him behind her._

His bloodshot eyes gradually clarified. The blue pupils changed their original golden color that characterized them. The fierce gaze that had panicked so many, softened; and instantly, small tears appeared and came flowing down his face.

The strong scent of blood filled his nostrils. A deep sense of guilt invaded his innocent being. Scared and with a beating heart, he stopped to observe his hands. In a panic, he noticed traces of human skin and blood on his sharp and grown claws.

" _You're just a slut who dared to have a hybrid child with a monster," Insulted the disheveled and dirty man, who gave off an unpleasant odor of liquor with every pronounced word._

" _End her at once!" Urged his companion, sick of the stubbornness of the battered woman. "Don't kill the boy. He could be sold for a substantial amount in the slave market," He suggested coldly._

" _Mom!"_

" _No, InuYasha!"_

Those damn bandits had killed his mother in cold blood right before his eyes; and he had avenged her in the same way, destroying them mercilessly.

That day had awakened his unknown murderer instinct.

How had it happened? Even he couldn't explain it. He just remembered a sword breaking through the body of the only person who had loved him and gave her own life to protect him. His vision had clouded and the overwhelming anger had taken over his mind. The feeling of boiling blood in his veins had driven him mad, encouraging him to commit that first crime, which would mark his whole life.

He wondered: Why? What had he done to deserve such a cruel fate, being left alone at such an early age? What would he do now, with no one by his side and himself on his own?

The answer was simple: Fight to survive. Although the simplest way would be to die, he wanted to live. His beloved mother would never forgive him.

He had learned a valuable lesson. Humans weren't good creatures and if he had ever wanted to belong to that breed, now he despised them with his whole being. He wouldn't trust them again. His other half despised him for the simple fact of existing… for being a hybrid; and yet they were better than _them_.

"I'll become stronger," He promised, "and I'll become a powerful monster."

With deep sadness, he lifted his golden eyes to heaven and stared at the nighttime sun in its full moon phase. Its peculiar scarlet discoloration reminded him, very sorrowfully, that his actions had marked that night with a blood moon he never would forget.

 **END**

 **:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:**

 **A/N:** Hi there!

Thank you for passing by and read this little story =). Being this a very little one-shot of InuYasha's childhood I wrote a few years ago, I decided to try to translate it into English. I hope you liked it and let me know your opinion!

If you want to add this story to your favorites, please don't forget your review as well :P.

Kisses and hope to see you in a next translation.

Peach =).

 **P.S.:** Also look the stories: _"Sweet Mischief"_ and _"Human behaviour analysis"_. You'll enjoy them!


End file.
